Morgana's Heir and the Truth
by Obsessed and Loving It
Summary: The Great Hall's doors opened, in came a woman who was glaring hatred at the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Dumbledore. No one knows why she was there but it was clear that this women would change the path everything was heading, but is it for the worse or the better? Dark Lord Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione bashing. Demon Blaise, Demon Harry, Magician Neville, V
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Morgana's Heir and the Truth adopted from Mortimer Riddle

**Summary:** The Great Hall's doors opened, in came a woman who was glaring hatred at the Headmaster of Hogwarts: Dumbledore. No one knows why she was there but it was clear that this women would change the path everything was heading, but is it for the worse or the better? Dark Lord Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Ron/Ginny/Molly/Hermione bashing. Demon Blaise, Demon Harry, Magician Neville, Veela Draco, and Seer/Elemental Luna. Adopted from Mortimer Riddle.

**Rating: **T

**Chapter One**

**The Meeting with the Queen**

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table at what it seemed to be to him, a time at which it was way to early to be up, but Hermione had dragged him and Ron down to breakfast, as usual, threatening pain onto them if they didn't obey her commands. Ron and Hermione were arguing over some minuscule things as usual as students slowly trickled in for breakfast, he forgot what it was about this time...something about a large pink elephant? As he tried to tune in to the conversation he heard a faint sound. There it was again, click, clack, click, clack, and it seemed that he was the only one who heard it. Soon the clicks and the clacks got louder until the doors to the Great Hall slammed open with such a force that caused the castle to shake minusculy. He turned to look at the person who had entered and he saw a woman that looked exactly like his mother stomping furiously down the hall towards the teacher's table with a look of such pure hatred aimed at Dumbledore that he felt that if it was focused on him it would have made him melt. As such Dumbledore did pale, extremely so along with the rest of the teaching staff.

The woman had on a beautiful silver dress that shimmered with each step she took. It hugged her curves so tightly it left almost nothing to the imagination. She had on a golden necklace that had a small round diamond that shone as bright as day. Her red hair hung down to her wait and billowed out behind her in waves. The Slytherins all stood up quickly and bowed down when she passed them. Harry had two feelings warring within him at that, the desire to bow down and the feeling that he did not need to. The feeling won out. She stopped when she reached the teacher's table and her emerald green eyes were filled with so much anger that if looks could kill everyone in the room would have been dead already. "So," the woman spoke her voice filling with large amounts of anger and power. "When would I know that Lilly Potter nee Evans nee Mortimer was killed by the dark lord? When was I to know that my nephew survived the killing curse?" Her voice cold but underneath held such knowledge that it would have made Rowena Ravenclaw ashamed. Her words caused many students and teachers to look confused but just caused Dumbledore to pale even more. "I see..." The woman turned around and said to the Great Hall, "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood please come with me." And with those words she left the Great Hall. Harry and Neville looked at Luna with confused looks on their faces, meanwhile at the Slytherin table Blaise and Draco were looking at each other also with confused looks on their faces. Silently they all seemed to come to the same conclusion and they rose and ran out of the Great Hall to catch up with the woman. The Great Hall's doors closed loudly when all of them had left the Hall. Dumbledore quickly got out of his chair and started banging on the doors but they wouldn't open. Fear was written all over his face as he failed and failed again to open the doors.

The woman lead them to the Room of Requirement, she passed the wall three times with a look of concentration on her face and when the door appeared she entered silently, the four boys and Luna were getting worried as she hadn't said a word to any of them since she asked (really told) them to follow her. When they entered the room they saw a large couch and a large armchair around a fire. "Sit down on the couch please and I will explain." she said her voice still cold but underneath now was a slight sadness to it. They complied and she sat on the armchair looking at them. "Do all four of you know who I am?" she asked slowly. Neville, Luna, and Harry shook their heads but Blaise and Draco spoke, "The Queen, Madam Mortimer." they said in unison. The Queen sighed sadly, "It seems that only those who grew up in the Wizarding World know who I am, but I am surprised neither Luna nor Neville do." Again she sighed sadly but this time it felt like she was preparing herself to say something that had effected her emotionally, "My name is Rose, please use it. The reason I told you all to come with me was because of my sight. I'm no seer unlike Luna here," at this Luna looked at her in surprise for she did not know that she was a seer. "I rather call myself the daughter of Faith and Death." she started to explain.

"Let's start with you Blaise since you are the least traumatized of the group." Rose made a up and down motion with her hand at Blaise and he started to glow red. "Just as I thought, Blaise, honey, you have three blocks on you. One is a magical block that is blocking 20% of your power. The next block is a block on your observing skills, which is blocking at least 50% of your observation skills..." Rose paused as Blaise's face turned red with anger and rage. "I rely on my observation skills, it helped me realize my mother's plan to rape me! Why is it blocked away?!" he yelled ferociously. Rose sighed again but this time more in anger at Dumbledore than in sadness. "So you would't see the signs of abuse on Neville and Harry or the warnings of suicidal thoughts coming from Luna." This caused everyone to look at Luna in worry and she shrank back from the wight of their stares. "what is the last block?" Blaise said slowly and dangerously. "Shadow Demon block," at Blaise's shocked inhale she smirked in amusement before continuing. "Yes, Blaise your father was a Shadow Demon before Dumbledore had him killed. Shadow Demons are rare creatures and no one has seen or heard about one since." Rose explained, Blaise was shaking with rage. Harry looked at Blaise and knew that if he didn't do something Blaise would explode in anger so he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Blaise, following his instincts Harry pulled Blaise's head close to his chest and stroked his head. "Potter, what...?" Draco started but Neville and Luna covered his mouth and sent them a glare. Blaise was breathing deeply, he was so gone in his rage that he didn't see or hear anything but he did feel Harry's arms wrapping around him. He felt his head being pulled gently into a warm chest and he could smell a soft scent that made him calm down a little bit. Harry slowly stroked Blaise's head gently in a calming and soothing way. Blaise closed his eyes slowly letting himself be taken by the relaxing aura of the person behind him, he didn't know why but it felt like he had felt this before, but he didn't know when. "Blaise?" asked a female voice softly. "Can you hear me?" the female asked again an d then he realized where he was and who he was leaning against. Blaise stiffened and turned to look at Harry on shock but nodded to Rose. "I can take the blocks off of you if you would like me too." Blaise nodded his head to Rose's question. "Who created the blocks?" Blaise inquired softly. Rose's face flashed red but she quickly got control of her anger. "The blocks were Dumbledore's doing." Rose explained. Harry sat down in sadness and Blaise sat next to him, Neville, Luna, and Draco looked shocked. Rose raised her hand and pointed it at Blaise, she swished her hand to the left and three red blocks flew off Blaise. Blaise's form grew fuzzy and a minute later Blaise sat down looking like another person, Blaise felt the changes and although they were not painful they were uncomfortable. His eyes tingled and he saw his surroundings more clearly, his his hair had grown to his shoulders and was a rich chocolate brown, his skin grew a little brighter and almost glowed, his nails also tingled and when he looked down he saw that the were very sharp. Rose smiled at Blaise. "You will get used to it. iI I am not mistaken you will now be able to mix with the shadows so well that you won't be able to be seen unless you would like too. Your eyes now have the ability to see things no one else can see...do not ask me what those are because I do not know." she explained with amusement in her voice. then she got serious and she looked over at Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, when you were born you were an extremely talented boy and I had the honor of meeting you before I left for Egypt." Rose pointed her hand at Neville and he glowed red. "As I expected, you have 90% of your magical power blocked away, 70% of your bravery blocked, and last but not least your Magician's powers locked away completely." Rose explained. "Magician's powers, my Lady?" Neville asked confused. "Yes, a ancient Egyptian form of Magician. Only males can be born Magicians and they are very rare, only one is born every 100 years. Magicians have such strong powers that they need a staff to channel their powers." Rose brought her hand downward and a staff appeared beside Neville. It was violet and had a black sphere on the top. "This is a staff given to me by the last Magician Mahad's servant. Your powers over the earth are at your command when you hold this staff. This form is just what Mahad gave it it will change form along with you. Mahad and the other dead Magicians will become your teachers as their souls get pulled into the staff and they will teach you in your dreams." Rose explained. "Can you take away my blocks please?" Neville asked timidly. Rose pointed her hand at Neville and swung it to the left, three red blocks flew out of Neville and his form grew blurry a blurry arm reached out and grabbed the staff which also grew blurry when it was toughed by the arm. A minute later Neville and the staff grew solid again and Neville looked like another person. He grew taller, more muscular, and his eyes grew darker. the staff turned black and had dark green vines going up the sides and at the top of the staff rested a large round golden globe. Neville's robes also changed, now they were black and form fitting with gold and dark green thread running through them. Neville sat back on the couch and put the staff over his lap.

Rose turned to Draco, "Draco dear, you are more...complex then the last two. Your whole family is veela and Dumbledore knows this, so when you entered Hogwarts for the first time he blocked your Veela away. Didn't you find it odd that when you first met Harry all you wanted to do was be near him and be loved by him? Then the next day you absolutely hated and despised him." asked Rose. Draco sighed and looked away, trying to bring back those memories of his first year. Harry on the other hand had grown pale, he had been having those same exact feelings but the next day they were the exact opposite. "It's true." Draco said after a long moment of silence, he slowly looked at Rose. "I was very confused, I mean I didn't even know him but I felt like I loved him and when I saw him with Ron I grew really jealous and my Veela side grew angry and just wanted to steal Harry away from Ron. But I held back, I was happy to see Harry happy which made my Veela side relax but it almost killed me when Harry rejected my offer of friendship. I think it sounded like I didn't like his choice of friends and wanted him to choose me or him but that was not the case, so I do not blame him for that however at the time I grew angry and fought with him and I spoke words I never would have said with a clear conscience. When I was at Hogwarts whenever I tried to apologize or say something nice my head would become clouded and I would say and do horrible things, almost like I was under a spell." Draco said slowly, struggling to turn his thoughts into words and say the truth with the spell still on him. Rose nodded, she glanced over at Harry who was very pale with a sad look on his face. Clearly the grandfather image Harry had of Dumbledore had been shattered. Rose sighed and pointed her hand at Draco who glowed red. "Draco, you have six blocks on you. One of course is your lock on your Veela powers, the second is a mate block and a block to cause hate towards that person. The fourth blocks 30% of your magical power, and the fifth is a block that causes you to hate anything that isn't pureblood. All five were caused by Dumbledore, but the last was caused by your father and it was to make you join the death eaters when you came of age." Rose said and Draco's eyes darkened dangerously at the last block. "Take them away please, take them all." Draco growled while punching a pillow to deal with his pent up anger. Rose nodded, pointed her hand at Draco agian, and swung her hand to the left. Draco's form grew blurry. A minute later Draco grew solid again and he looked completely different. His hair was messy, all jell gone, and it glowed. His eyes shone with beauty and his skin grew even more pale. His nails sharpened and lengthened to points, and giant white wings had burst out of his back.

Rose turned towards Luna and Harry. "Before we take off the block from the two of you, you need to know something important, things you should have known since the beginning. Lilly was a pureblood, she was adopted into the muggle family by the name of Evans because a witch stole her and gave her to the without their knowledge that she was kidnapped and we believed that she was dead. Lilly was a Mortimer which also meant that she was a princess. Albus knew this and acted as if she was a muggleborn. Even Lily thought she was one until she found out the truth but by then it was too late. Lilly, Selene, Luna's mother, and I went to school together and were even in the same dorm along with Alice Abbott and Marlene Mckenly. Selene, Lily, and I were the best of friends and were almost like sisters. In our last year we found out that Lily was my twin sister and Selene was our cousin. Lilly married James and Selene married Xenophilius and they had you two. I was made your god mother. But then I had to go to Egypt and I heard nothing from either of them. I thought that they weren't sending letters because they were extremely busy or something, but when I came back I found out that my best friends were dead but their children were alive. I was crushed, I had learned that I was alone in this world. I searched for answers and I found out that both of them died to protect you two and now you were risking your lives as pawns for a crazy old coot. Albus wanted to use you two as weapons and kill off the Potter and the Lovegood lines permenatly. You two were made to live with people unfit to be your parents, Albus knew I would have taken you in but he gave you to them anyway." Rose said gravely. harry was looking at her with a dazed expression but Luna had a look of cold fury. "What do you mean she died protecting me? I have never seen you before but you say that you were almost a sister to my mother? And my father is a wonderful person!" Luna yelled furiously. Rose had a shocked expression on her face and whispered, "They really did a number on you my Little Moon, my Little Luna." When Rose said that Luna was sucked into a stream of memories. Memories of everything that happened up too today that someone had stolen from her.

Memories:

1.) Selene comforting Luna from a nightmare saying, It's alright my Little Moon, my Little Luna.

2.) Rose, Selene, and Lilly sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea while Harry and Luna play together.

3.) Rose picking Luna up and swinging her around while saying Isn't this fun my Little Moon, my Little Luna.

4.) Selene and Xenophilius fighting, Xenophilius throwing a flower pot at Selene;s head and causing a gash of the side of Selene's face.

5.) Xenophilius drinking and when Luna didn't pick up her toys breaking her arm then Selene healing it when she gets home.

6.) Selene waking Luna up in the middle of the night and saying that they need to leave, Luna asking what about Daddy, and Selene saying that Daddy isn't going to come you don't have to be afraid, and then taking her to Lily's house.

7.) Moving to a hotel when Lily and her family go into hiding.

8.) Her mother protecting her from a drunk Xenophilius who proceeded to kill Selene, wipe Luna's memory, and create an explosion to cover up the evidence then proceeding to bind her powers.

9.) Xenophilius never being home and Luna having to take care of herself crying herself to sleep saying my Little Moon, my Little Luna.

10.) Luna running away but gets caught by Albus.

11.) Albus taking Luna to Xenophilius and saying that he needs to sober up or he'll stop getting support checks and to fill Luna's head with nonsense.

Luna comes out of her memories and runs over to Rose sobbing. Rose rubs her back and whispers in her ear, "It's all right my Little Moon, my Little Luna." Which only makes Luna cry harder. They get confused looks from all around the room, but look away after Rose glares at them. After a few minutes Luna stops crying and moves back to her seat. Rose pulls herself together and says to Luna, "Now, your mother came from a long line of seers but was not one herself and your father came from a long line of elementals but was not one himself, therefore you must be both." She pointed her hand at luna who glowed red. "You have six blocks, a memory block which you just cracked, the second blocks all of your seer powers, the third blocks all of your elemental powers. The fourth block makes people bully and hate you. The fifth block makes you sprout nonsense to people you meet. The last block block 60% of your magical power. I am assuming that you want me to take them off correct?" Rose asked Luna, at Luna's nod she swung her hand to the left and Luna's form grew blurry. A few minutes later everyone had grown worried because her form was still blurry and sounds of pain were emitting from the blur. Suddenly Luna was solid again. She was a completely different person. Her hair went to her waist and was a light curly blond with silver streaks in it, her silver eyes shone with innocence. She shrunk two feet, and her robes changed to a form fitting white dress that matched Rose's and on her back were silver butterfly wings outlined in black. Luna was breath takingly beautiful and the air cracked with power emitting off her. Blaise gasped the sight of her and when Luna turned her gaze towards him he about melted. Luna walked to Rose and hugged her then she turned around to Blaise and sat on his lap. Luna and Blaise were overjoyed because they could tell that the other had liked them since they had met.

Rose turned to Harry and smiled, she pointed towards him and he glowed red, but Rose's face just drew pale and she said nothing. "Tell me the blocks." Harry whispered. Rose just shook her head. "TELL ME THE BLOCKS." Harry growled. Rose said shakily, "You have six blocks on you and a potion circling in your blood system." Everyone drew in a shaky breath. "I am afraid what will happen to you if the potions and the blocks stay in you. The first block is an 80% power block however it will let some power leak out when you are facing Voldemort and his minions, the second is blocking 90% of you intelligence, agility, knowledge, and mind. The third is blocking a second magic core away completely, this causes me to fear what would've happened when you came of age. The fourth is blocking your ability to speak all languages. The fifth is blocking your true form of a hell Demon and it's powers. You also have some charms on you, there are charms to encourage friendship towards Ron and Hermione, to cause hatred towards Slytherin, to cause Muggle hatred towards you, and to cause you to feel respect towards Dumbledore. All sone by Dumbledore. The potion is a strong love potion to make you fall in love with Ginny." Rose whispered. The children's faces were red with rage. "TAKE THEM OFF, TAKE THEM ALL OFF! I'VE HAD IT WITH PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE, THEY HAVE DONE IT SINCE I WAS BORN AND I AM SICK OF IT!" Harry yelled in fury. Rose swung her hand to the left, not wanting to be the object of his anger if he was anything like Lily when she was mad, Lily wasn't called the Demon of Gryffindor Tower for nothing, and a dark cloud covered Harry. A few minutes later Harry appeared again but looking completely different. He heard a scream from his scar before it disappeared. He was taller, his hair was darker but had hints of red in it that you could see in the light, his glasses disappeared, his eyes had darkened to a dark green, he grew more muscular, he grew a pair of black wings, and his robes changed into black formfitting clothes, a black vest with no shirt underneath, black form fitting jeans, and black knee high combat boots. He could taste his power in the air and his and Luna's power crackled against each other dangerously until Luna's shrunk before Harry's. he opened his eyes and looked upon the shocked faces of his classmates and the smug face of his aunt. "Of course, Hell Demon, they are the princes of the Demon World." Rose smiled happily at her nephew. "Doesn't mean that they are evil, just really powerful and dangerous. So what is your name Prince Hell Demon, sir." Rose teased Harry happily. Harry just smirked at her antics and said, "My name is Hades. Now Queen Rose, Little Moon Luna, Veela Draco, Shadow Demon Blaise, and Magician Neville lets head back to the Great Hall we have some business to take care of." he waved his hand and a bag filled with seven books appeared before him. "Let them read the truth about the past and how the future would have went if you hadn't intervened Rose." Hades said smiling coldly that caused the others to shiver. Hades turned and walked out of the door with Luna, Rose, Neville, Blaise, and Draco following closely behind him.


	2. Help

**Hello, I need help, I am basing this off Mortimer Riddle's version and for chapter two I can't have it in luna's point of view and I have no idea who to replace her with, if you would be so kind, read Mortimer Riddle's version of chapter two and review telling me who I should replace Luna with for that chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**-Katie**


	3. Poll

**Hey, thank you all for your comments they really helped, I will be gone for two weeks to Europe and while I am gone please check out my poll for this story, you can vote for who you want the next chapter to be viewed from.**

**Love, Katie**


End file.
